


You cannot Step in the Same River Twice

by KosukeRen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosukeRen/pseuds/KosukeRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long awaited visit from an old friend makes Itachi realize it's time to let go. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You cannot Step in the Same River Twice

The narrow dirt path before him meandered into the dense forest. Moss laden earth gave slightly as it compressed under his sandals. The roar of the rushing river could be heard drifting through the trees to his left, and to his right, the mountain rose. The morning sun shimmered upon him through the canopy. He had visited this place so many times...

He followed the path as it rose, higher and higher, still. His nostrils were greeted with the scent of a blossoming tree, and as he looked for the source, he heard the bumbling of the bees also searching for the sweet nectar. He smiled as they drifted by him, gracing him with their presence. In the distance, a young vireo sang its morning song. The warbling melody set his heart at ease and encouraged him to scale further.

He wandered up the path until the sun shone directly above him in the cloudless sky. He had, at that point, approached a clearing near the edge of a tall bank of the river near the top of the mountain. He saw a fallen tree covered in rich moss and lichens and saw a good opportunity for a rest, though he wasn't very tired. He lost track of time watching the doves court one another in their springtime dance. His face was placid and his breath light. He then glanced over towards the river and became entranced in its roar. He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, but decided against turning around. The way things had been, the boy didn't mind if it was the enemy. _I wonder how many people experience a death as serene as this..._

"Hey, Itachi." To his surprise, the voice was not of the enemy, but of a comrade who had been away for far too long. Upon hearing the voice, he straightened himself and detached his gaze from the river. "I was starting to get worried… I hadn't seen you in a while."

"I'm sorry, Shisui." The younger boy allowed a slight smile to rest on his features. "I've been a little out of it lately, what with everything that's happened."

"That's okay." He let off a casual shrug before taking a seat beside Itachi on the fallen tree. "...Your eyes, they seem distant… What's on your mind?" Resting his palms on the tree, he leaned over and peered into the younger man's features with concern. This action caused the abashed boy to lean back and turn towards the river to conceal his blush, taking note of just how close Shisui had decided to sit beside him.

"Nothing, really." His voice remained unaltered. "I'm just enjoying it here."

"I know you only come here when you want to run away from something, Itachi…" Realizing he had made the younger boy uncomfortable, he backed off and looked towards the ground before him as he spoke. He noticed a trail of ants gathering the first of the springtime food. Itachi paused before speaking.

"It's been a long time…" As he finished his sentence, his face returned forward, and after a moment's thought, the two boys' eyes met. "I started to wonder if you would ever find me here."

"It's as you said…" Shisui smiled before looking towards the sky, letting the sunlight shimmer on his features. Itachi remembered just how much he missed that face. "A lot has happened… You probably just needed some time to adjust." Shisui's head fell toward his shoulder as he casually stretched the muscles in his neck.

Itachi thought about his friend's words. _Adjust_. The word didn't sit well.

"What am I adjusting to, Shisui?" The loose ponytail draped over his shoulder as he turned his head perplexedly.

"To all that's happened, I mean…" Realizing the younger boy was not satisfied with his answer, he let out a sigh. "What's his name?" The question was accompanied by a removed, suggestive smirk. To this Itachi's eyes widened and he felt a sharp pang in his gut.

"Shisui, I don't-" Before he could finish his sentence, a strong wind came and knocked the breath from his lungs. The sky had suddenly grown dark with clouds, and the river began to splash violently upon the shore. The boys' faces were now dampened by the mist from the river and it burned Itachi's eyes. He struggled to keep them open as he watched Shisui take purposeful steps towards the bank.

"Shisui!" The boy wanted to warn him of the dangers of the river, but he was still struggling for breath. He rose and staggered before bracing himself with a wide stance. He reached for the older boy's arm and pulled him around. He fell backwards in horror when he saw his friend's face. Those delicate features he had grown to love were now covered in blood. The places his eyes used to shimmer when he would speak of their future together were now swollen and full of blood.

The river had grown twice its original size and Itachi could feel the current pulling at his feet. The water had risen to dampen the cuffs of his pants. He watched as the water rose, and a wave splashed against his friend's face, rinsing the blood into the water, staining the entire river a deep crimson. The blood continued to flow down the older boy's cheeks.

The water had now risen to Itachi's chest and the current began pulling him away. With one arm he grasped a branch of the tree the two had been sitting on, and with the other he grasped the arm of his friend, who now had blood flowing from his mouth.

"Shisui!" Itachi tried to pull him towards the tree so that he may grab a hold, but the current was too strong. The icy water splashed into his nose and into his mouth and he the metalic taste of blood overwhelmed his senses. His friend greeted him with only a choking gurgle.

The fear of losing him instilled a new fire in the younger boy and he pulled with all of his might and used his body as a shield against the current. Itachi searched for signs of life in the boy with no eyes. Now pinned to the tree, grasping onto Itachi by the neck, Shisui spoke clearly, as if he had not been choking moments ago.

"You have to let me go, Itachi…" There was a sense of pleading in his voice. The older boy used both of his hands to push himself free and the younger boy watched as he was swept away by the roaring river.

Itachi let out a rare scream of panic as he propelled himself from the branch to which he had been so attached. He dove into the bloodied water and searched for his friend. The water stung his eyes and it burned his throat. He coughed and freezing water made its way into his lungs. He could feel himself beginning to drown.

He was rescued by a familiar voice, calling his name from the darkness.

\---

"Itachi-san." His eyes winced in pain. "Itachi-san." The gravelly voice raised in volume but not in urgency as its owner lifted a hand to rest upon the side of the young man's face. "It's time to wake up, Itachi-san."

As he awoke, his reflexes kicked in, causing him to grab Kisame's wrist and bend it sharply. His onyx eyes were now wide open and he was drenched in his own sweat.

"It's just me, Itachi-san." Kisame's voice was soothing and it didn't seem to bother him that his wrist was about to be broken. Itachi's eyes relaxed and, when he realized the pain he was inflicting, he loosened his grip. Instead of letting go, he guided the familiar hand back to its position against his face as he forced his eyes shut, trying to reel his gasps back into steady breaths. Kisame sat on the edge of his bed quietly, waiting for him to regain his composure. The filtered moonlight shone through the room's paper window shades, barely illuminating the small room.

"Quite the dream you were having, Itachi-san." Kisame spoke after a while, gently stroking the delicate cheekbone with his thumb. He reached forward slightly to pull strands of damp hair from the skin of his forehead. The young man sat up and gently guided the arm back to its owner. He looked at his hands to make certain there was no blood before burying his face in them, digging his fingers into the arches of his brows and giving special attention to his temples with his thumbs.

Kisame waited before stroking the young man's back slowly in a large circle. Itachi lifted his head slowly from his hands and shifted his attention toward the man beside him. Kisame wasn't certain, but it almost looked as though the young man was on the verge of tears. After a weary sigh, Itachi leaned into an embrace, resting his head upon the clavicle below the crook of Kisame's neck, his favorite place. Kisame placed a tender kiss upon his forehead and they sat in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I hope you enjoy! I would be elated if you gave me your thoughts on this piece.


End file.
